Guild Hunter series
The Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh. Next Release: Archangel's Enigma #8 — September 1, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Romantic Urban Fantasy / RNR Series Description or Overview Angels rule over humans and vampires, but the most powerful of them all are the archangels. Beautiful. Deadly. Sometimes cruel. Always unpredictable. There are several different groups represented – the archangels, the angels, the vampires, and the Guild Hunters. ~ Goodreads | Guild Hunter series Books in Series Guild Hunters Series: # Angels' Blood (2009) # Archangel's Kiss (2010) # Archangel's Consort (2011) # Archangel's Blade (2011) # Archangel's Storm (2012) # Archangel's Legion (2013) # Archangel's Shadows (Oct 28, 2014) # Archangel's Enigma (Sept 1, 2015) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 0.4. Angels' Dance — in Angels' Flight (2012) ~ eBook (2012), 128 pgs (Galen, Jessamy) * 0.5. Angels' Judgmemt — in Must Love Hellhounds (2009) eBook (2012) (Sara Haziz, Deacon) * 0.6. Angels' Pawn — (2009) ~ Kindle eBook (Ash, Janvier) * 2.5. Weapons Training (2013) — Free * 3.5. Angel's Wolf — in Angels of Darkness (2011), eBook (2012) (Noel, Nimra) * 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5. Angels' Flight (2011) ~ collection of shorts — Angels Flight Page–Nalini Singh, excerpts * 5.5. Knives and Sheaths (2012) eBook Reading Order Chronological Order according to Nalini Singh's website (* indicates in Angel's Flight): * 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5. Angels' Flight (2012) — Collections of 4 GH novellas * 0.4. Angels' Dance (2012) * — Jessamy & Galen * 0.5. Angels' Judgmemt (2009) * — Sara & Deacon * 0.6. Angels' Pawn (2009) * — Ashwina & Javier * 1. Angels' Blood (2009) — Elena & Raphael * 2 Archangel's Kiss (2010) — Elena & Raphael * 2.5. Weapons Training (2013) — Jessamy & Galen * 3. Archangel's Consort (2011) — Elena & Raphael * 3.5. Angel's Wolf (2011) * — Nimra & Noel * 4. Archangel's Blade (2011) — Honor & Dmitri * 5. Archangel's Storm (2012) — Mahiya & Jason * 5.5. Knives and Sheaths (2012) — * 6. Archangel's Legion (2013) — Elena & Raphael * 6.5. Zoe's Workshop (2014) * 6.9. Sip of Eternity (2014) * 7. Archangel's Shadows (Oct, 2014) — Ash and Janvier * 7.1. A Walk on the Cliffs (2015) * 8. Archangel's Enigma (Sept 1, 2015) — Naasir & Andromeda * 9. Untitled (2016) Themes Rebirth and Reincarnation World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES Settings New York City, New Jersey, Beijing, Kagoshima, Japan, Kagoshima, Japan, North Dakota Places: * Archangel Tower: Raphael's headquarters in Manhattan. A cloud-piercing structure. * The Refuge: A secret city hidden away in mountains where only angels live, made of marble and glass, no roads, no high-rises, 'otherworldly'; this is part of Raphael's teritory; * Medica: the hospital in the Refuge * Beijing: Part of Lijuan's territory; referred to as the "Forbidden City". * Medica: Hospital in the Refuge * Erotique: The club of choice for the more high-ranked vampires, its dancers and hostesses were considered to be both accomplished and sophisticated. * The Cellars: The secret hideaway and information clearinghouse beneath the Guild’s main building * Guild Academy: where hunters are being trained * Amanat, Sumeria: this was a place ruled by Caliane, A lost city that is newly arisen. * Russia: A field of wild flowers where Dmitri, Ingrede, and their children used to live. * Eleanor Vand: Tony prep school * Kagoshima, Japan: the place where Amanat made an appearance * Angel Enclave: An exclusive settlement along the cliffs that hug the Hudson; Location of Raphael's estate * Archangel Fort: * Ivory Coast: There's a guild bar where Honor met Ashwini * Soho: Vampire Quarter by night * Vampire Quarter: section of NYC where many vampire bars and clubs were located. Soho by day. Supernatural Elements ✥ Archangels, angels, vampires, vampire hunters, reborn, hellhounds, the Cascade, reincarnation, Supe drug, , 'Glossary': * Hunters Guild: Organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires. * Reborn: Lijuan's "Reborn". ??? * League of The Seven: Dmitri (leader), Illium, Jason, Venom, Aodhan, Galen, Naasi. ''' * '''Council of Angels: The Cadre of Ten, made up of the ten most powerful Archangels in the world. The number can dip as low as seven, but there's never meant to be more than ten; * Vampire Hunter: Organized by the Hunter's Guild, their main task is to bring them back alive, dragging unruly vampires back to their Angelic masters for punishment. Lethal force is only used in extreme cases * Hunter-Born: Hunters who are born with the bloodhound capability to scent-track vampires. Best Hunters (like Elena)—stronger and faster than normal humans, and can track vampires by their scent like two-legged bloodhounds. * Anshara: a state of semi-conscious coma allowing an angel both reason and deep rest. * Ambrosia: a substance produced by an archangel when he or she loves true that will make an angel * Bloodborn: A form of insanity that all angels have potential to fall victim to. Uran, an Archangel, suffered from this and was also known as an Angel of Blood. Thought to be caused by a surfeit of toxin in angel's blood used to Make vampires. * The Quiet: A cold, inhumanly emotionless state caused by a specific use of an archangel's power. when an Archangel is in a state of being where he or she is ruled by an area of the brain without mercy, becoming totally emotionally cold *'Vamp-whore': Someone addicted to the kiss of a vampire. *'Blood junky': A couple who can only get aroused enough to have sex if a vampire feeds from either one or both in turn. * The Falling: the five minutes in which angels fell from the sky. An event that will be forever carved into the history. *'Glamour': the ability archangels have to hide themselves from sight, not widely known to humans * Angel Dust: a powder that is shed from angel's wings, can have aphrodesiac properties * The Cascade: the term refers to a time when power rises in the air, archangel's gain great powers. They might even term to madness. But it also means that nature will be disturbed, it is a time of great changes in the world. — "confluence of time and certain critical events that led to a surge of power in the Cadre. All of the archangels would grow in strength, some might be touched with madness, but none would remain the same. Neither would the world, for the archangels were part of its very fabric..." (b6–p7) * Ascending: when an archangel evolves to a new level—this can be truly scary; * Aeclari: warrior who wields the power of earth, of life. * Primary: leader of the Legion force taking up residence in NYC. * Umber: a very dangerous Supe drug for vampires—sexual high, addictive with one hit, effects last an hour (rare to last so long). Vampires seek it to break the ennui of immortality. During a high, it can cause the compulsion to feed voraciously, possibly killing, even another immortal. It looks like red-brown glittering tiny shards of cut glass or rock candy, needs to be chewed to ingest. Ten of the Guilded Lilies have become addicted. * Honey feed: when Vampires feed on humans who have just digested a potent drug—high lasts about 10 minutes; * Guilded Lilies: older Vampires that live a rich, pampered, useless life style always seeking the next indulgence or sin to break the ennui of immortality * Kiss: Vampires form a group for a common goal 'Groups & Organizations': * Hunters Guild: Organization of Hunters that track down rogue vampires. * Raphael's Seven: Three vampires and four angels that protect Raphael with no thought to their own advancement. — Three very powerful vampires and four angels who were chosen by Raphael as his elite guard (Dmitri, Illium, Venom, Jason, Aodhan, Galen & Naasir); These warriors gave their loyalty to the Archangel of New York—even to the extent of placing his life before their own. Though their ranges and specific abilities vary dramatically, every member of the Seven can communicate on the mental plane, an incalculable strategic advantage in certain situations. * Cadre of Ten: ruling body of archangels—ruled the world. (Raphael, Lijuan, Favashi, Michaela, Elijah, Neha, Astaad, Titus, Charisemnon & Uram (deceased)). * Vampire Protection Authority: Ruling council for vampires to protect their interests * Deveraux Enterprises: Jeffrey Deveraux's company * The Legion: the boogieman in Angel history. They are a group of warriors that serve only the aeclari. They serve only a warrior who wields the power of earth, of life. Their power is of the Earth, of life. World ✥ In this World, society looks relatively realistic, except that angels are the ultimate rulers, with the archangels having the ultimate power in every aspect of life. Vampires also exist, but their lives have some surprising twists. Mortals who want to achieve immortality through vampirism must petition the angels for this privilege, since only angels can change mortals into vampires. First, mortals must undergo a DNA test to ensure that they will live through the change, and then they must sign a 100-year contract of servitude to the angel who changes them. Only a thousand mortals a year can be changed over, and even with the century of servitude, there is a waiting list in the tens of thousands. Everyone wants immortality, no matter what the cost. As you can imagine, some new vamps have second thoughts about that long, long period of indenture, so they try to escape. ~ The Cadre of Ten ~ In the world of the angels, there are the elite ten. Archangels of unimaginable power, they rule their territories and those within them with iron control. The only being strong enough to stop an archangel is another archangel, and when they clash, the fate of mankind hang in the balance. * Raphael — Archangel of North America * Elijah — Archangel of South America * Michaela — Archangel of Central Europe * Lijuan — Archangel of China (Zhou Lijuan) * Uram — Archangel of Russia (deceased) * Titus — Archangel of South Africa * Charisemnon — Archangel of North Africa * Favashi — Archangel of Persia * Neha —Archangel of India * Astaad, Archangel of the Pacific Isles ~ Fomer Cadre Archangels ~ * Caliane, former Archangel of Sumeria, now rules city of Amanat * Alexander, former Archangel of Persia, in the sleep of the Ancients * Antonicus, Nadiel ~ The Seven ~ They are called The Seven. They are the seven extraordinary vampires and angels that have devoted themselves completely to the safety of Archangel Raphael. They will destroy any threat to him, no matter the cost to themselves… * Dmitri – Vampire * Aodhan – Angel * Illium – Angel * Venom – Vampire * Jason – Angel * Naasir – Vampire * Galen – Angel Protagonists ✥ The heroine of first four books of the series is Elena Deveraux, a born Hunter who tracks down and captures vampires who have run away from their angel masters. Elena works for the New York Guild of Hunters, which, in turn, works for the angels. Elena is a typical UF type of heroine, with her sarcastic attitude, take-no-prisoners street cred, and damaged childhood. As the series opens, Elena is the top Hunter in the Guild, but she suffers constantly from flashbacks to the horrible and bloody murders of her sisters by a rogue vampire. She also has nightmares about her mother's suicide and still agonizes over her detestable father's renunciation. (He threw Elena and her possessions out on the street when she insisted on following through with her innate Hunter heritage.) ✥ GENERAL: This series focuses largely on the romances between the lead characters, although the stories are mostly set in New York City and the plots do have a UF feel to them. Books 1, 2, and 3 follow the romance of Elena and Raphael, while book 4 and the novellas tell the SMR (Soul Mate Romance) stories of other angels and vampires. ~ Fang-tastic: GUILD HUNTER SERIES ✥ The leads in each book and novella: * "Angels’ Judgment" novella: Sara & Deacon * "Angel's Pawn" novella: Ashwina & Janvier * Angels’ Blood: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel’s Kiss: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel’s Consort: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel's Blade: novel: Honor & Dmitri * "Angel's Wolf" novella: Nimra & Noel * "Angel's Dance" novella: Jessamy & Galen * Archangel's Storm: novel: Mahiya & Jason * Archangel's Legion: novel: Elena & Raphael * Archangel's Shadows: novel: Ashwina & Janvier * Archangel's Enigma: Nassir & Characters Chart *Guild Hunter Character Guide ~ Wicked Scribes *** *Guild Hunter Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. 'Supporting Characters' To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Nalini Singh * Website: Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy Bio: Nalini Singh was born in 1977 in Fiji, and moved to New Zealand as a child. She attended Mount Roskill Grammar School. Nalini Singh spent three years working in Japan as an English teacher and touring other parts of Asia. At other times she has also worked as a lawyer, a librarian, a candy factory general hand, and a bank temp, but "not necessarily in that order" ~ Nalini Singh - FF ✥ I've been writing as long as I can remember and all of my stories always held a thread of romance (even when I was writing about a prince who could shoot lasers out of his eyes). I love creating unique characters, love giving them happy endings and I even love the voices in my head. There's no other job I would rather be doing. In September 2002, when I got the call that Silhouette Desire wanted to buy my first book, Desert Warrior, it was a dream come true. I hope to continue living the dream until I keel over of old age on my keyboard. On Me: I was born in Fiji and raised in New Zealand. I also spent three years living and working in Japan, during which time I took the chance to travel around Asia. I’m back in New Zealand now, but I’m always plotting new trips. If you’d like to see some of my travel snapshots, have a look at the Travel Diary page (updated frequently). So far, I've worked as a lawyer, a librarian, a candy factory general hand, a bank temp and an English teacher and not necessarily in that order. Some might call that inconsistency but I call it grist for the writer's mill. ~ Nalini Singh site and Goodreads Cover Artist Cover Artist book-1: Darren Hopes *Darren Hopes — Source: ISFdb: Cover: Angels' Blood Cover Artist: Tony Mauro *Source: Guild Hunter - Series ISFDB —> isfdb: Cover: Archangel's Kiss . . . .on Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley Sensation * Author Page: # Angels' Blood: Paperback, 339 pages, Pub: Mar 3rd 2009—ISBN 0425226921 # Archangel's Kiss: Paperback, 323 pages, Pub: Feb 2nd 2010 by Berkley S—ISBN 0425233367 # Archangel's Consort: Paperback, 324 pages, Pub: Jan 25th 2011 by Berkley Sensation—ISBN 0425240134 # Archangel's Blade: Paperback, 310 pages, Pub: Sept 6th 2011 by Berkley Sensation—ISBN 0425243915 # Archangel's Storm: Paperback, 337 pages, Pub: Sept 4th 2012 by Berkley—ISBN 0425246582 # Archangel's Legion: Paperback, 374 pages, Pub: Oct 29th 2013 by Jove—ISBN 0425251241 # Archangel's Shadows: Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: Oct 28th 2014 by Berkley Sensation—ISBN 0425251179 # Archangel's Enigma: Paperback, , Pub: Expected Pub: September 2015 by Berkley Sensation—ISBN: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Angels' Blood (2009): Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux knows she is the best—but she does not know if even she is good enough for this job. Hired by the dangerously beautiful archangel Raphael, a being so lethal that no mortal wants his attention, Elena knows failure is not an option—even if the task is impossible. Because this time, it's not a wayward vamp she has to track. It's an archangel gone bad. The job will put Elena in the midst of a killing spree like no other—and pull her to the razor's edge of passion. Even if the hunt does not destroy her, succumbing to Raphael’s seductive touch just might. For when archangels play, mortals break. ~ Goodreads | Angels' Blood ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Archangel's Kiss (2010): Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux wakes from a year-long coma to find herself changed—an angel with wings the colors of midnight and dawn—but her fragile body needs time to heal before she can take flight. Her lover, the stunningly dangerous archangel, Raphael, is used to being in control—especially when it comes to the woman he considers his own. But Elena has never done well with authority. They've barely begun to understand each other when Raphael receives an invitation to a ball from the archangel, Lijuan. To refuse would be a sign of fatal weakness, so Raphael must ready Elena for the flight to Beijing—and to the nightmare that awaits them there. Ancient and without conscience, Lijuan holds a power that lies with the dead. And she has organized the most perfect and most vicious of welcomes for Elena. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Kiss (Guild Hunter, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Archangel's Consort (2011): Nalini Singh steps back into the shadows of her heartbreakingly original world where angels rule, vampires serve, and the innocent can pay the greatest price of all ...Vampire hunter Elena Deveraux and her lover, the lethally beautiful archangel Raphael, have returned home to New York only to face an uncompromising new evil ...A vampire has attacked a girls' school—the assault one of sheer, vicious madness—and it is only the first act. Rampant bloodlust takes vampire after vampire, threatening to make the streets run with blood. Then Raphael himself begins to show signs of an uncontrolled rage, as inexplicable storms darken the city skyline and the earth itself shudders. The omens are suddenly terrifyingly clear. An ancient and malevolent immortal is rising. The violent winds whisper her name: Caliane. She has returned to reclaim her son, Raphael. Only one thing stands in her way: Elena, the consort who must be destroyed. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Consort (Guild Hunter, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Archangel's Blade (2011): The severed head marked by a distinctive tattoo on its cheek should have been a Guild case, but dark instincts honed over hundreds of years of life compel the vampire Dmitri to take control. There is something twisted about this death, something that whispers of centuries long past...but Dmitri's need to discover the truth is nothing to the vicious strength of his response to the hunter assigned to decipher the tattoo. Savaged in a brutal attack that almost killed her, Honor is nowhere near ready to come face to face with the seductive vampire who is an archangel's right hand, and who wears his cruelty as boldly as his lethal sensuality...the same vampire who has been her secret obsession since the day she was old enough to understand the inexplicable, violent emotions he aroused in her. As desire turns into a dangerous compulsion that might destroy them both, it becomes clear the past will not stay buried. Something is hunting...and it will not stop until it brings a blood-soaked nightmare to life once more. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Blade (Guild Hunter, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB— Archangel's Storm (2012): With wings of midnight and an affinity for shadows, Jason courts darkness. But now, with the Archangel Neha’s consort lying murdered in the jewel-studded palace that was his prison and her rage threatening cataclysmic devastation, Jason steps into the light, knowing he must unearth the murderer before it is too late. Earning Neha’s trust comes at a price—Jason must tie himself to her bloodline through the Princess Mahiya, a woman with secrets so dangerous, she trusts no one. Least of all an enemy spymaster. With only their relentless hunt for a violent, intelligent killer to unite them, Jason and Mahiya embark on a quest that leads to a centuries-old nightmare… and to the dark storm of an unexpected passion that threatens to drench them both in blood | Archangel's Storm (Guild Hunter, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—6 Archangel's Legion (2013): Angels are falling from the sky in New York, struck down by a vicious, unknown force. Vampires are dying impossibly of disease. Guild hunter Elena Deveraux and the Archangel Raphael must discover the source of the wave of death before it engulfs their city and their people, leaving New York a ruin and Raphael’s Tower under siege by enemy archangels. Yet even as they fight desperately to save the city, an even darker force is stirring, its chill eyes trained on New York…and on Raphael. Rivers of crimson and nightmares given flesh, the world will never again be the same ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Legion (Guild Hunter, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Archangel's Shadows (forthcoming: Oct 28 2014): In the wake of a brutal war, the archangel Raphael and his hunter consort, Elena, are dealing with the treacherously shifting tides of archangelic politics and the people of a battered but not broken city. The last thing their city needs is more death, especially a death that bears the eerie signature of an insane enemy archangel who cannot— should not—be walking the streets. This hunt must be undertaken with stealth and without alerting their people. It must be handled by those who can become shadows themselves… Ash is a gifted tracker and a woman cursed with the ability to sense the secrets of anyone she touches. But there’s one man she knows all too well without a single instant of skin contact: Janvier, the dangerously sexy Cajun vampire who has fascinated and infuriated her for years. Now, as they track down a merciless killer, their cat-and-mouse game of flirtation and provocation has turned into a profound one of the heart. And this time, it is Ash’s secret, dark and terrible, that threatens to destroy them both. ~ Goodreads | Archangel's Shadows (Guild Hunter, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT BLURB—Archangel's Enigma (2015): Naasir is the most feral of the powerful group of vampires and angels known as the Seven, his loyalty pledged to the Archangel Raphael. When rumors surface of a plot to murder the former Archangel of Persia, now lost in the Sleep of the Ancients, Naasir is dispatched to find him. For only he possesses the tracking skills required—those more common to predatory animals than to man. Enlisted to accompany Naasir, Andromeda, a young angelic scholar with dangerous secrets, is fascinated by his nature—at once playful and brilliant, sensual and brutal. As they race to find the Sleeping archangel before it’s too late, Naasir will force her to question all she knows...and tempt her to walk into the magnificent, feral darkness of his world. But first they must survive an enemy vicious enough to shatter the greatest taboo of the angelic race and plunge the world into a screaming nightmare. ~ Goodreads | Untitled (Guild Hunter, #8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Untitled (2016): Goodreads | Untitled (Guild Hunter, #9) by Nalini Singh First Sentences # Angels' Blood — When Elena told people she was a vampire hunter, their first reaction was an inevitable gasp, followed by, "You go around sticking those sharp stakes into their evil putrid hearts?" # Archangel's Kiss — Elena gripped the balcony railing and stared down at the gorge that fell away with jagged promise beneath. # Archangel's Consort — Swathed in the silken shadows of deepest night, New York was the same . . . and altered beyond compare. # Archangel's Blade — “Papa! Papa!” # Archangel's Storm — Jason didn’t know how long he’d been hiding in the dark place in the ground where his mother had put him, telling him to “hush.” # Archangel's Legion — Elena watched the ducks peck at each other in the pond in Central Park and thought about the last time she’d been here. # Archangel's Shadows — Prologue: Ashwini navigated the darkened stairwell with quick steps, careful not to make a sound. / Chapter One: There had been a war. Archangel against archangel. # Archangel's Enigma (Sept 1, 2015) — Prologue: Zhou Lijuan stared into the large metal disk that hung on the far wall opposite her throne. / Chapter one: Seven months Naasir had been hunting. ~ Source: Shelfari Quotes *Goodreads | Nalini Singh Quotes (Author of Angels' Blood) *Guild Hunter: reading order Series — list of quoted in each books page 1. Angel's Blood: : “The one and only time an archangel can Make another angel is when our bodies produce a substance known as ambrosia.” : “But it is legend that ambrosia only rises when an archangel loves true.” ~ Raphael : “This was the kind of job that made legends out of hunters. Of course, to be a legend, you generally had to be dead.” ~ Elena Deveraux : “You ask a lot of questions for a dead woman.” “What can I say? I prefer to die well-informed.” ~ Venom and Elena : “I’m crazy about you, Archangel. You scare the shit out of me at times, but I want to dance with you anyway.” ~ Elena Deveraux : And he realized . . . that fragile, mortal life wasn’t just important to him. It was more important than his own. Wake, Guild Hunter! 2. Archangel's Kiss: :“I have human friends. They speak of love and hate, but I wonder, how much do they truly know of such emotions?” “It’s not quantity that matters, Raphael. We flitter away our lives because they’re endless. Humans must live a thousand lifetimes in one. Every hurt is keener, every joy more incandescent.” ~ Raphael and Uram : “You chose a warrior, remember?” “As you chose an archangel.” ~ Elena and Raphael : “Reason or emotion. Which would you choose?" "It’s not that simple. Reason without emotion is often a mask for cruelty; emotion without reason can allow people to excuse all sorts of excesses.” ~ Raphael and Elena : “Know this Elena — you'll never wear another man's knife." She blinked. "He wanted to give me a blade? What's wrong with that?" "Blades," he whispered," and sheaths go together. And your sheath will only ever hold my blade.” ~ Raphael 3. Archangel's Consort: : “Newsflash, Archangel. I already know that I'm as weak as a baby compared to you. Hasn't stopped me from dancing with you anytime yet.” ~ Elena Deveraux : “A lot of women have trouble with their mothers-in-law.” Raphael’s look was priceless. “My mother is an insane archangel.” ~ Elena and Raphael : “My mother is the monster that scares other monsters.” ~ Raphael : “Death holds no allure for me Elena. Not when I have yet to sate my hunger for you.” ~ Raphael : “What is it like to be mortal?” “Life is much more immediate. When you have a time limit, every moment gains an importance that an immortal will never know.” ~ Jason and Elena : “Our memories make us, Elena,” Raphael answered, in an echo of something she’d once said to him. “Even the darkest of them all.” : “Your mortal heart causes you much pain, Elena—but it makes you who you are.” : You will do as I say. “Yeah, how’s that working for you so far?” 4. Archangel's Blade: :“I will love you even when I am dust on the wind.” ~ Dmitri :“Do not lose your humanity, Dmitri. It’s what makes you." “I lost my humanity a long time ago, Bluebell.” ~ Illium and Dmitri :“Hello, Honor St. Nicholas. You look like you want to use a knife on someone’s flesh, watch the blood bead on their skin.” “Yes, but I have to wait.” ~ Illium and Honor :“You sure I have a soul?” “It might be battered and scarred, but it’s there.” ~ Dmitri and Honor 5. Archangel's Storm: :“Three hundred and seven years,” she said in a whisper that held a lifetime of lost dreams and shattering pain. “That’s how long I survived — I do not want to survive any longer, Mother. I want to fly.” ~ Mahiya 6. Archangel's Legion: : “We fall, we fall together.” Eyes going to his right temple now, she shook her head, jaw set. “If you dare go before me, I will haunt you in the afterlife.” “To be haunted by my heart is no threat.” ~ Raphael, Elena Deveraux : “Montgomery would never be something as uncouth as pissed off. Annoyed in an icily genteel manner, perhaps” : “As you dream, know that you are loved. ’Course I am. I’m yours.” ~ Raphael, Elena Deveraux : ““Let’s finish this game,” he said at last.Elena pointed to the board. “You made ‘cat’ while I made ‘zygote.’ The game is so over it’sprehistoric.”” ~ Vivek, Elena Deveraux 7. Archangel's Shadows: Read Alikes (similar elements) * Kara Gillian series * Dark Angels series * Rogue Mage series * Night Huntress series * Hidden Legacy series * Mercy Thompson series * Dark Ink Chronicles * World of the Lupi series * Hunter Kiss series * Stormwalker series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Chicagoland Vampires series * Elemental Assassin series * Remy Chandler series * Guardians series, The * Fever series * Dark-Hunter series * Infernal Devices, The * Mortal Instruments, The * Mortal Path series * Guardian Witch series * Cassandra Palmer series * Night Prince series * Others series * Souls of Fire series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * Dark Days series * Dark Brethren series * Dark Breed series Category links at bottom of page Awards 1. Angels' Blood: * P.E.A.R.L. (2009: Fantasy/Magical Romance) * AAR (2009: Most Kickass Heroine) * RT Reviewers Choice (2009: Urban Fantasy Protagonist) 4. Archangel's Blade: * RITA Award Finalist (2012: Paranormal Romance) Trivia *Lists That Contain Angels' Blood (Guild Hunter, #1) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Kiss (Guild Hunter, #2) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Consort (Guild Hunter, #3) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Blade (Guild Hunter, #4) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Storm (Guild Hunter, #5) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Legion (Guild Hunter, #6) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Shadows (Guild Hunter, #7) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Archangel's Enigma (Guild Hunter, #8) by Nalini Singh *Lists That Contain Untitled (Guild Hunter, #9) by Nalini Singh Notes *[http://nalinisingh.blogspot.com/2012/04/faq-ashwini-janvier.html Nalini Singh's Weblog: FAQ: Ashwini & Janvier] *(2) Nalini Singh - This is the ASK NALINI ANYTHING Q&A thread! You can... See Also: * Angels' Flight * Angels of Darkness * Must Love Hellhounds * Tony Mauro ~ Cover Artist * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Nalini Singh : Guild Hunter series ~ Author * Nalini Singh :: ~ Angel's flight page - shorts escerpts ~ Author * Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh ~ GR * Nalini Singh ~ FF * Guild Hunter - ISFdb Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Guild Hunter: reading order Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh ~ FictFact * Guild Hunter Series ~ LibraryThing * Nalini Singh - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Free Stories: * Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author Summaries, series overviews: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES *The Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh ~ An Overall Review » Badass Book Reviews *Catch-Up Quick: The Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh | Novel Thoughts *Review of the Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh | Paranormal Haven *The Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh » Portneuf Library *[http://redhotbooks.com/2011/12/series-reading-order-guild-hunter.html Series Reading Order: Guild Hunter | Red Hot Books] ~ & review list *Nalini Singh Author Interview and Bibliography ~ & review list *Guild Hunter Series-Nalini Singh: Synopsis & Reviews in series order | Wicked Reads *Guild Hunter Series | kalafudra's Stuff *Guild Hunter Series by Nalini Singh | My Library Card Wore Out *Guild Hunters Series Spotlight. | The SubClub Books World, Characters, etc: *'Guild Hunter Character Guide' *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nalini Singh: GUILD HUNTER SERIES * Guild Hunter: reading order Series~ Shelfari * ‎illium-bluebell.tumblr.com/characters * Literature/Guild Hunter - Television Tropes & Idioms *Nalini Singh: Behind the Scenes: Guild Hunter Series Reviews; * see section below... Other Series: *Nalini Singh - Psy-Changling series Articles: *Exclusive Cover Reveal: Nalini Singh Archangel’s Shadows | Dear Author *How Do I Know You Love ME?: Reincarnated Loves in Paranormal Romance by Lucy Dosch *Series Reading Order: Guild Hunter | Red Hot Books *Cover Spotlight: Archangel’s Consort | Interviews: *Nalini Singh Author Interview and Bibliography ~ Love Vampires *Author Interview (+ a Giveaway): Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Author Interview: Nalini Singh On Her Guild Hunter Series | RT Book Reviews *Interview: Nalini Singh chats about rock stars and erotic romance | GraveTells *Tamazon Interviews Nalini Singh *LurvViews: A Chat with Author Nalini Singh | Artists: *Nalini Singh's Weblog: Interview: Tony Mauro, Cover Artist for Archangel's Kiss *Tony Mauro - Summary Bibliography (books 2–on) *Darren Hopes - Summary Bibliography (book one) Author: *Nalini Singh :: NYT bestselling author *Nalini Singh (author) - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Nalini Singh *Nalini Singh (@NaliniSingh) | Twitter *guild hunter on Tumblr Reviews 1- Angels' Blood (2009) *Review: Angels’ Blood | Red Hot Books *Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh : Book Review ~ love vampiers *ANGELS’ BLOOD (The Guild Hunters #1) by Nalini Singh-a review | The Reading Cafe *REVIEW: Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh | Dear Author *Guild Hunter Series | Book Lovin Mamas *Book Chick City – Urban Fantasy & Romance Reviews | REVIEW: Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh *Book Chick City – UF & Rom Reviews | TAKE TWO REVIEW: Angels’ Blood by Nalini Singh *Impressions...: Retro-Review: Angel's Blood (Guild Hunter Series, Book 1) by Nalini Singh *M/C Reviews - Archangel's Kiss: Guild Hunter 2 by Nalini Singh *ALL ABOUT ROMANCE (novels) reviews Angels' Blood by Nalini Singh *Enticed by Books: Review: Angels' Blood by Nalini Singh *ARC Review: Angel's Blood | *ALPHA reader: 'Angels' Blood' Guild Hunter #1 by Nalini SINGH *Alpha Angels and the Kick Ass Heroines Who Love Them — Guild Hunter Series 2-Archangel's Kiss (2010) *Review: Archangel’s Kiss | Red Hot Books *The Book Smugglers | Joint Review: Archangel’s Kiss by Nalini Singh *Archangel’s Kiss by Nalini Singh : Book Review ~ love vampiers *Guest Review: Archangel’s Kiss by Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Guild Hunter series by Nalini Singh *Book Chick City – UF & Rom Reviews | REVIEW: Archangel’s Kiss by Nalini Singh *Review: Archangel’s Kiss by Nalini Singh | I'm Loving ♥ Books *Enticed by Books: Review: Archangel's Kiss by Nalini Singh *ARC REVIEW: Archangel's Kiss | *ARCHANGEL’S KISS (GUILD HUNTER, BOOK #2) BY NALINI SINGH: BOOK REVIEW 3-Archangel's Consort (2011) *Review: Archangel’s Consort | Red Hot Books *Archangel’s Consort by Nalini Singh : Book Review ~ love vampiers *Review: Archangel’s Consort by Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Book Chick City – UF & Rom Reviews | REVIEW: Archangel’s Consort *Enticed by Books: Review: Archangel's Consort by Nalini Singh *Review – Archangel’s Consort (Guild Hunter #3) by Nalini Singh | Lowcountry Book Lover *Review: Archangel’s Consort (Guild Hunter #3) by Nalini Singh 4-Archangel's Blade (2011) *Review: Archangel’s Blade | Red Hot Books *Review: Archangel’s Blade by Nalini Singh » Badass Book Reviews *Archangel’s Blade by Nalini Singh : Book Review ~ love vampiers *Guest Review: Archangel’s Blade by Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Review: Archangel's Blade by Nalini Singh (Guild Hunter #4) | Vampire Book Club *Book Chick City | REVIEW: Archangel’s Blade by Nalini Singh *Bending the Spine: Review: Archangel's Blade (Guild Hunter #4) by Nalini Singh *Review: Archangel’s Blade by Nalini Singh | I'm Loving ♥ Books *Enticed by Books: Review: Archangel's Blade by Nalini Singh *ARC Review: Archangel’s Blade 5-Archangel's Storm (2012) *Review: Archangel’s Storm | Red Hot Books *First Look: Nalini Singh’s Archangel’s Storm (September 4, 2012) by Lucy Dosch *ARCHANGEL’S STORM (Guild Hunters #5) by Nalini Singh-a review | The Reading Cafe *Archangel’s Storm by Nalini Singh : Book Review ~ love vampiers *Review: Archangel’s Storm by Nalini Singh (#5) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Guest Review: Archangel’s Storm by Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Review: Archangel's Storm by Nalini Singh (Guild Hunter #5) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Archangel’s Storm by Nalini Singh | I'm Loving ♥ Books *Enticed by Books: Review: Archangel's Storm by Nalini Singh *Guild Hunter series :: Caribbean Accent Book Reviews 6-Archangel's Legion (2013) *Review: Archangel’s Legion | Red Hot Books *First Look: Nalini Singh’s Archangel’s Legion (October 29, 2013) by Lucy Dosch *Review: Archangel’s Legion by Nalini Singh | Novel Thoughts *Book Review: Archangel’s Legion by Nalini Singh | Paranormal Haven *Guest Review: Archangel’s Legion by Nalini Singh | guest bloogre ~ Book Binge *Review: Archangel’s Legion by Nalini Singh | Book Binge *Review: Archangel's Legion by Nalini Singh - Fiction Vixen *Review – Archangel’s Legion (Guild Hunter #6) by Nalini Singh | Author TJ Shaw *Review: Archangel’s Legion by Nalini Singh (Guild Hunter #6) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Review: Archangel's Legion (#6) by Nalini Singh | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Archangel’s Legion by Nalini Singh | I'm Loving ♥ Books 7-Archangel's Shadows (Oct 28, 2014) *Featured Early Book Review: Archangel’s Shadows (Guild Hunter #7) by Nalini Singh | GraveTells Angels flight—collection & novella reviews: *Review: Angel’s Flight | Red Hot Books *Angels’ Flight by Nalini Singh : Book Review *guild hunter series | Written Among The Stars *Review: Angel's Dance (Guild Hunter #0.1) - Nalini Singh - (un)Conventional Bookviews Gallery of Book Covers 1. Angels' Blood (2009).jpg|1. Angels' Blood (2009) by Nalini Singh—read excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/angelsblood.php Archangel's Kiss (Guild Hunter #2) by Nalini Singh .jpg|2. Archangel's Kiss (2010) by Nalini Singh—art by Tony Mauro—read excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/archangel.php Archangel's Consort (Guild Hunter #3) by Nalini Singh .jpg|3. Archangel's Consort (2011) by Nalini Singh—art by Tony Mauro—read excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/consort.php Archangel's Blade (Guild Hunter #4) by Nalini Singh.jpg|4. Archangel's Blade (2011 by Nalini Singh—art by Tony Mauro—read excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/blade.php Archangel's Storm (Guild Hunter #5) by Nalini Singh .jpg|5. Archangel's Storm (2012) by Nalini Singh—art by Tony Mauro—read excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/storm.php Archangel's Legion (Guild Hunter #6) by Nalini Singh.jpg|6. Archangel's Legion (2013) by Nalini Singh—art by Tony Mauro—click image: read excerpt|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/legion.php Angels' Flight (Guild Hunter 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5) by Nalini Singh.jpg|0.4. Angels' Flight, "Angel's Dance" (Guild Hunter 0.4, 0.5, 0.6, 3.5) by Nalini Singh—art by Tony Mauro—click image for excerpt|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/flight.php Must Love Hellhounds (2009) by Ilona Andrews, Harris, Singh.jpg|0.5. Must Love Hellhounds, "Angels' Judgment" (2009)—read excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/hellhounds.php Angels of Darkness.jpg|3.5. Angels of Darkness, “Angel’s Wolf” (2011)—excerpt: click image|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/darkness.php Archangel's Shadows (Guild Hunter #7) by Nalini Singh .jpg|7. Archangel's Shadows (Oct 28, 2014—Guild Hunter series) by Nalini Singh—art: Tony Mauro ~ Excerpt|link=http://nalinisingh.com/shadows.php Archangel's Enigma (Guild Hunter #8) by Nalini Singh.jpg|8. Archangel's Enigma (September 1st 2015—Guild Hunter series) by Nalini Singh|link=http://www.nalinisingh.com/enigma.php Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Super-Enhanced Humans Category:Vampires Category:Omens Category:Hellhounds Category:Asian, Hindu Mythology Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Set in New York City Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Set in Midwest Category:Globe Hopping Category:Angels Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn...